Melody's Christmas Party
by SAfan4life
Summary: Mel's having a Christmas party at her house and the Sonic crew is invited! Snowballs will be thrown, songs will be sung, and laughs will be had, but... will love bloom? Sonamy, minor KnucklesxShade and Shadouge.


Hi everyone! I'm sorry i haven't gotten a story up in like... forever.  
Anyway, here's my Christmas fic  
Melody: OH can i say the disclaimer?  
Sure thing Mel.  
Melody: SAfan4life doesn't own any characters in this story except for me, Melody the Cat. Now without a-do. Let the story be told... or, read? AHH, just read it already.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Station Square . Snow gently fell down from the heavens above and landed on the ground along with the trillions of other snowflakes, creating a huge white blanket of snow covering the city. The streets were flooded with bargain hunters and last minute shoppers. The stores were crowded and the mall was packed. It seemed like this Christmas wouldn't be any different than the one last year. At least that's what most people thought. A certain purple cat however, had a different idea.

In a home, far from the busy city, a young cat was putting the finishing touches on the decorations and food for her Christmas party. The cat had purple fur with white on her muzzle, chest, and a little bit of white on the end her long tail. She had light brown eyes and long curly dark brown hair. She was wearing her usual outfit. She was a wearing dark green top with black jeans. On her feet were her purple shoes which had a white stripe on them.

Just as she finished setting out her 3rd batch of cookies, her door bell rang. She ran to the door and opened it up. Outside her door stood a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes. She was wearing a dark pink sweater with black pants and on her feet were her usual red and white boots.

Melody: "Amy!"  
Amy: "Melody!"

The two friends greeted each other with a sisterly hug. The two broke their hug.

Melody: "Hurry inside before you freeze."

Amy shivered.

Amy: "Brrrr. You don't have to tell me twice."

Amy then entered Melody's home. Amy then looked around Melody's living room. The room was decorated to perfection.

Amy: "Wow Mel. You really went all out on the decorating. Not even the malls are this decorated."  
Melody: "Thanks Amy. By the way, thanks a bunch for coming early to help me out."  
Amy: "No problem Mel. I'd be happy to help. So what do you need me to do?"

Melody lead Amy into her kitchen.

Melody: "When the timer goes off take the cookies out of the oven, let them cool for about 5 minutes, then, if I'm not back yet, do you think you could frost 'em please"  
Amy: "Sure thing Mel. Now go upstairs and change."  
Melody: "Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going."

45 minutes later

Melody came running down the stairs and entered the kitchen and saw Amy putting the last batch of cookies on a large plate along with the others.

Melody: "Well, what do you think?"

She was wearing a long, deep red sweater, black pants, a silver necklace with a small snowflake charm, small black shoes, and a Santa hat.

Amy: "Wow! You look great Mel"  
Melody: "Thanks. Hey, what time is it?"

Amy looked at her watch.

Amy: "It's 7:55. We've got 5 minutes left"  
Melody: "Okay, just one last check."

Melody pulled out a piece of paper from her hat.

Melody: "Music?"

Amy ran over by the stereo.

Amy: "Check"  
Melody: "Food?"

Amy looked over at the snack table.

Amy: "Check"  
Melody: "Decorations"  
Amy: "Check"  
Melody: "Totally fabulous party outfits?"

The two looked at each other.

Melody and Amy: "Check"  
Melody: "Okay, everything is all set for this Christmas party."

Amy and Melody then walked into the living room, collapsed on the couch, and turned on the TV and started to watch a Christmas special.

Amy: "So, who do you think will show up first? I think it'll be Shade."

Melody scoffed.

Melody: "Shade? Please. I bet right now she and Knuckles are making out up on Angel Island . My money's on Cream."  
Amy: "Wanna bet"  
Melody: "How's 20 bucks?  
Amy: "15"  
Melody: "Deal."

Melody and Amy then shook hands.

*8:04*

Amy and Melody were still sitting on the couch watching TV then the door bell rang. Melody sprang up from couch and went to the door and answered it. Outside stood Cream and Tails.

Melody: "Hey you guys. Glad you two could make it"  
Tails: "Thanks for inviting us Mel"  
Cream: "Yes. Thank you very much for inviting us to your Christmas party Miss. Melody"  
Melody: "Well, You're very welcome. Now come on inside. Amy and I were just watching TV."

Cream and Tails then went into the living room and started talking to Amy. When they had their backs turned Amy slipped Melody a 5 and 10.

*8:10*

Amy, Melody, Cream, and Tails were just sitting around talking when the door bell rang again.

Melody: "I'll get it."

Melody ran to the door and opened it. Outside stood Shadow and Rouge. Shadow was wearing fake antlers and a blinking red light on his nose. Rouge was wearing a green shirt with matching mini skirt, red and white stripped tights, and black high heels with golden buckles on them. Melody tried to contain her laughter.

Melody: "*Giggle* Nice costume Shadow."

Shadow gave her a death glare but she ignored it. He then tore off the nose and antlers and threw them into a nearby trash can.

Shadow: "Rouge insisted I wear it"  
Melody: "I thought so. Come on in."

Melody stepped aside and Shadow and Rouge entered.

*8:18*

The door bell rang and Melody raced to the door. Standing outside was Knuckles and Shade.

Shade: "Hello Melody."  
Knuckles: "Hey Mel."  
Melody: "Hey you two."

Then Melody thought she saw something on Knuckles.

Melody: "Hey Knuckles? Are you wearing... lipstick?"

Both Shade and Knuckles started to blush really hard. Knuckles started to rub his lips on his gloves in an attempt to get the lipstick off.

Melody: "Whatever, come in before you freeze."

Shade and Knuckles came inside and started talking to the others.

*8:25*

Once again, the door bell rang. Melody ran to the door. Outside stood Sonic the Hedgehog.

Melody: "Hey Sonic. What's up?"  
Sonic: "Hey Mel. Not much. Who's all here?"  
Melody: "Tails, Cream, Shade, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Ames ... why?"  
Sonic: "Just curious."  
Melody: "Ok, whatever. Hurry inside. We've been waiting for you to show up."

Sonic entered the house and started chatting with everyone.

Five minutes later, Melody came in carrying a small box filled with bottles of food coloring.

Melody: "Okay everyone, since were all here I say we get this party going with a good old fashion SNOW WAR"  
Everyone except Shadow: "YEAH!"  
Melody: "What are the teams?"  
Cream: "Boys vs. Girls!"  
Shade: "But there's too many girls."  
Rouge: "I'll sit out."  
Melody: "You sure?"  
Rouge: "Yeah, I don't want to ruin my outfit."  
Melody: "Ok, everyone else outside."

*Outside*

Melody: "The girls' snowballs are red and the boys' are green. Everyone remember the rules of snow wars?"  
Everyone: "Yep?"  
Melody: "Ok we play till 9:25. Everyone ok with that?"  
Everyone: "Yeah."  
Melody: "Okay... THEN IT'S WAR!!"

*11:30*

There were 11 rounds in their snow war. The girls won in the last round. Afterward, the evening consisted of a gift exchange, dinner, and singing Christmas songs. Everyone's favorite was Melody's 'Jingle Bell Rock' because she played her guitar while singing. At around 10:00, Tails took Cream home, so now it was just Melody, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Shade, Rouge, and Shadow. They were just sitting around chatting. Then Sonic noticed Amy wasn't with them. He looked around and spotted her sitting by the large bay window, watching the snow fall. He walked over to her without anyone noticing.

Sonic: "Enjoying the view?"

Amy quickly turned around and saw Sonic standing behind her with a warm smile on his face.

Amy: "Jeez Sonic, you startled me."  
Sonic: "Sorry, but you looked sort of lonely over here."  
Amy: "I'm fine. I just like to watch it snow. It brings back memories of Christmas when I was little."  
Sonic: "Yeah, it does that to me too. Mind if I sit here with you."  
Amy: "I don't mind. You can sit if you want to."

Sonic sat down with Amy and just watched it snow for about 15 minutes. Sonic then turned his head and looked at Amy, who was still gazing out the window. To Sonic, her jade eyes seemed to shine in the dim light.

Amy: "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"  
Sonic: "Yes, it is."

Amy turned and saw Sonic looking at her and she started to blush.

Sonic: "Hey Amy, come with me."

Sonic grabbed her hand and led her to the doorway that led into the kitchen. The others didn't see this because they were facing the other way.

Sonic: "I got you a Christmas present."

Sonic then handed her a small, long box wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper.

Amy: "Sonic, you didn't have to get me anything"  
Sonic: "I wanted too. Go ahead and open it."

Amy then began to slowly take off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful sterling silver necklace with a small, rose shaped, ruby charm. Amy gasped.

Amy: "Sonic... it's beautiful."  
Sonic: "Yeah... but not as beautiful as you."

Amy looked up at Sonic.

Sonic: "Look Amy, I'm sorry for running away all those times, it's just...*takes her hands into his own* whenever I hear your voice, my stomach twists itself into knots. Whenever you hug me, I feel like I forget to speak and I start to sweat. Whenever I look into your eyes, I feel like I never want to look away. I guess what I'm trying to say is if... maybe... if you have any free time if you maybe... wanna catch a movie... or get something to eat sometime...-"

Amy could tell how nervous Sonic was getting so she answered him.

Amy: "Sonic, I'd love to."

What neither of them saw was that Melody spotted the two of them. A smile soon spread across her white muzzle. Her eyes shifted from side to make sure nobody was watching. When she saw no one was looking she started to wiggle her fingers. In the doorway something started to materialize out of thin air. Soon a piece of mistletoe could be seen hanging in the doorway. The she started to wiggle her fingers in Sonics direction.

Sonic suddenly felt the urge to look up. As he did Amy did too. When they saw the mistletoe they both blushed. They looked back at each other. They slowly moved closer to each other and soon, their lips touched in a loving yet passionate kiss.

Melody's smile grew even bigger as she watched the two hedgehogs express their love for each other. She then whispered something so quietly no one heard it except her.

Melody: "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Melody: And a Happy New Year!  
Story's over Mel.  
Melody: I knew that... I... just wanted to wish everyone a happy new year.  
Whatever  
Melody: R&R people!


End file.
